Bright Horizons
by Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show
Summary: Olivia has quite the morning at the Bishop house. Vague spoilers for 6:02 AM.


**My muse was feeling very Polivia-y after that new promo for 6:02 AM (asdfasdfasd), and so this was born.**

**There are some references to the sneak peek for 6:02 AM, which if you haven't seen yet you need to go watch because it's incredibly adorable. And hilarious. And awkward.**

**Anyway... This is pure, pure fluff. Straight up. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Olivia had managed to make it back from the bathroom without any more Walter incidents, thank god. That was an image that wasn't going to leave her brain for a <em>long<em> time.

She tried to ease open the door to Peters room without waking him up. They got so few days off, she knew he deserved to sleep in. She padded across the wood floor on her tip toes, doing her best not to creak the floorboards. She froze as he stirred under the covers, turning over to face his bedside table. She didn't move until she was sure he was still asleep, pausing to listen for his even breaths.

She couldn't help the wide smile that broke out on her face as she pulled back the covers and scooted up next to him. Olivia could tell he was beginning to wake up now, and as guilty as she felt for disturbing his rest she couldn't help but admire how utterly _adorable_ Peter looked when he first woke up. He looked so young and whole, completely free of all the terrors they dealt with on a regular basis. She wanted him to stay like this forever, always stuck in these moments of complete security, curled up with her beneath thousands of blankets blocking out the world.

Unfortunately even with her abilities she still wasn't able to do that.

So she instead wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling his hands cover hers. She pressed her face into his neck, trying to bring herself as close to him as possible.  
>"Hey." She murmured into his shoulder, dropping a kiss on it.<p>

He entwined their fingers as a response, pulling their hands up to his face and pressing his lips against the back of her hand. "Hey."

"Sorry I woke you up." Her words came out muffled against his shoulder.

Peter smiled, dropping her hand. "It's fine. Spending like the morning like this is better than sleeping." He turned around in the bed, careful not to bump up against her. Once he re-situated himself he slid his hand over her waist and pulled her close until their noses were touching. "A lot better."

Another smiled tugged at Olivias lips, and she leaned into him. "I think I agree."

He dipped his hand under the bottom of her shirt, his fingers dancing along her hip."Did you already have breakfast?"

She shook her head slowly, brushing her hand up against his cheek. "No."

"Good, I should probably warn you now that Walter likes to skip getting dressed in the mornings."

She shut her eyes tight, pushing her head against his chest. "Little too late for that."

"Oh god," He moaned, moving the arm that wasn't steadily making its way up her side to wrap around her. "I am _so_ sorry."

She turned her head, letting her ear rest on top of his heartbeat. She listened to the steady thumping for a few moments before responding. "It could have been worse."

"How could it possibly have been worse? You just saw my father completely naked."

"He had slippers on." She snickered softly at the memory. "He suggested I buy some."

"How about we both suggest he's not allowed to leave his room until he at least has some pants on?"

She giggled again, propping herself up on her left elbow. "I am all for that."

He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand, bringing her face back down for a kiss.

"Good morning."

She smiled against his lips. "Good morning to you too."

Peter gave her another kiss, the sweetness beginning to melt away as he pushed his tongue against her lips. She gladly opened up to him, moving her right hand through his hair as he clutched her closer.

She let herself fall on top of him, feeling the hand he had on her hip slide around to her back to keep her in place. She pulled back from his lips to press kisses along his jaw.

"This is quite the wake up call." He mumbled, sliding her shirt further up her back. She grinned against his cheek, opening her mouth to give a snarky reply when a loud voice boomed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Olivia! Your breakfast is ready!"

She pulled back from Peter suddenly, whipping her hand around to her back and pulling his arm out from under her shirt.

He pushed back against the mattress in surprise, and then began to smile. "He's still downstairs, don't worry."

She smiled, slightly embarrassed. "I just want to avoid any more... Uncomfortable situations."

Peter snorted. "This is Walter we're talking about. The only way to avoid uncomfortable situations is to avoid him entirely."

"Olivia!" The voice sounded in the room again, and she gently slipped off of Peters chest and swung her legs around the side of the bed. "Thank you, Walter!"

The old man seemed to realize he had barged in on something, and quickly sought to correct it. "If I'm interrupting you two, you can just come and get it later! It will be right here on the kitchen table, dear. When you're both finished!"

This was mortifying, Olivia thought. And the fact that he was screaming this up the steps didn't help the situation at all.

"He's making you breakfast?" Peter sounded much more amused about the situation than she was.

"Uh, something with mushrooms." She shrugged, grabbing a pair of sweatpants off of the floor. "I was kind of too busy trying to not look down, I wasn't really listening to what he was saying."

Peter made a face, scooting over to the edge of the bed. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, tugging her towards him again.

"Peter, if I don't get downstairs Walter is going to think we're doing what we were about to do and then he'll be making jokes about it all day. And after the incident this morning I just don't know if I can-"

"You're calling seeing your boyfriends father in the nude 'the incident'?"

She let out a loud breath, blowing strands of blond hair out of her face. "Maybe I am."

"That's so... FBI of you." He gave her hand one more tug, until she was standing between his legs.

"Peter." She half-whined, eyes flitting to the door. "I'm actually getting hungry."

"Really?" His mouth fell open in mock-surprise. "The Great Olivia Dunham consumes something other than toast? My God, call the press."

Olivia yanked her hand back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey, don't you knock my toast. And besides, we've ordered pizza _plenty_ of times."

"Yeah, but have you actually eaten any?" Peter shot her a teasing grin. "It always seems to be me who finishes the box."

She bit her lip, turning away from him and heading towards the door. "Regardless, I think I'll go brave Walters breakfast concoction now."

Peter jumped off the bed, catching up to her in the doorway and wrapping his arms back around her waist. He gave her neck a quick kiss and then rested his head on her shoulder."Well, I wouldn't want to make you do that alone."

* * *

><p><strong>That was a ridiculous amount of fluff, and I regret nothing. :)<strong>

**I had to slip in some Olivia/Toast, of course. xD**

**Reviews would be awesomesauce!**


End file.
